Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of device networking and communication. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a collaborative media capture and sharing system, which may for example use a mesh network among participants to coordinate activities and share media captures.
Description of the Related Art
Systems that allow users to share media captures, such as photos and videos, are known in the art. However, known systems require users to upload media captures to a centralized server for sharing, or to use a centralized service such as social media service to post or transmit information. Sharing via a centralized server or centralized service requires that all users have connections to these centralized systems, which is not always feasible or desirable. For example, mobile devices may not always be able to establish a reliable connection to a cellular service or other Internet access point. Sharing via a centralized server or centralized service also may not scale well, since the centralized server or service may become a bottleneck for large numbers of users. In addition, sharing via a centralized system may compromise privacy.
An additional limitation of existing sharing services is that they provide no capabilities for users to collaborate and communicate while the users are capturing media. Users who are trying to collectively document a group activity or event may therefore discover after the fact that they have duplicated their efforts, or that they have missed documenting certain important items.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a collaborative media capture and sharing system.